Back Stabber
by Flutess001
Summary: Starting a new school is hard. Annabeth Chase and her Demigod friends can face anything...right? Monsters, mean girls, arrogant boys-no problem. But Gaia is nothing compared to the battle Percy and Annabeth are in for. Can their relationship survive, or will Percy end up in a Chameleons arms?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So it's my first story! Please, I am up for criticism but please be gentle! Thanks...**

**Annabeth**

Walking to school in the early of the morning was so...interesting. As Thalia, Nico and I walked down the streets of New York, multiple boys asked if Thalia and I wanted to catch a movie, or hang out in their cars. Most of the time they ended up on the ground-groaning in pain.

It was actually very funny, seeing them rolling around on the ground. Near tears. Thalia was practically crying because of how hard she was laughing. Nico was on the ground, not because he was laughing, but because he used a really bad pick up line on Thalia. She flipped him over and slapped him like a rag doll. I felt so bad.

After our very entertaining walk, we finally came up to the parking lot entrance of the school. Before we could take a step, a large, blue, sleek ferrari drove buy us.

"That is one nice car!" Nico exclaimed.

"Agreed." Thalia and I said in unison.

"Who do you think owns that baby?" Thalia asked. I only shrugged as I noticed that everyone had stopped whatever they were doing as they stared at the blue ferrari that had pulled in. The car parked in the first parking spot, right in front of the door.

"It can't be..." I trailed off.

"No-" Thalia stated.

"Yo, Percy!" A boy called from the door, where a large group of kids were mingling.

_A collection of Hey_'s, _Yo_'s_, _and _What's up, man_'s were heard. As this was happening, the ferrari door opened, as a lean, muscular man with shaggy raven black hair stepped out. He slowly removed his sun glasses, revealing his intense green eyes. _Seaweed Brain?_

"PERCY?" Nico yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Luckily no one was paying attention.

"Yo man! Hows it going." An African boy called, as he jogged over to where Percy was standing, as Percy got all his things out of his car.

"Good. Hey, are we going to the movies after-"

"Percy!" A loud, annoying, squeaky voice bellowed. Before I knew what was happening, a FAKE blonde jumped into Percy's arms before she smashed her lips onto his.

Gasps were heard from all around. WHAT THE HELL! SHE WAS KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!

"Get off me!" Percy yelled, against her lips as she struggled to get her off his body.

She finally ripped her disgusting lips off his, I was near tears.

"Don't act like you didn't like it!" She dared him, smirking.

"I DIDN'T BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU ARE SO GROSS! How can you just walk up to someone and kiss them! Yuck, now I need to boil my lips! Oh my Gods, my lips taste like bubble gum!"

"Come on man, lets get you cleaned up!" The African boy told Percy as he dragged him inside.

"Come on!" Thalia said, pushing me towards the door, "We need to get to class."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Page Break*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Annabeth Chase. We're new here."

"Yes, here you go! I will be sending someone to show you and the others around the school! We would just like you to wait with our other new students." The old woman told us, "Right here, you guide will be here as soon as he can."

"Thank you." The door was closed behind us as we looked upon our fellow students.

"What that heck?" Someone screamed. Our heads snapped to the group of kids that were huddle in the center of the room. Grover Underwood, Katie Garden, Tyson, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Jason, Mason, and the Stoll Brothers sat there, staring at us in awe.

"What are you guys doing here?" Grover asked still in a state of disbelief.

"We decided it would be a good idea to start school!" Thalia explained.

"Same here-" Katie exclaimed. "Well, actually-to be fair-Chiron told us it would be better if we had an education."

"Chiron?" Nico asked.

"Yeah-" Travis beamed, "he is actually teaching the Ancient Greek class. He said he was gonna make sure we all had it together."

"Seriously? I can't believe th-" Before I could finish the door burst open.

"I can't believe she actually did that!" A very familiar voice cried.

"I know," a _very_ familiar voice replied. "It was disgusting, she started biting my lip." The whole group developed a deadly silence. "I was finally able to pry her off my lips, thank the Gods!"

"Percy?"

**Hope you guys liked it! Please be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Thanks for those of you who read my story yesterday! I hope you liked it enough to read it today! I really want to know what you guys think of everything so please review it. I don't own anything! Thanks!**

**Annabeth**

"Percy?"

"Ye-wait! What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We go here now!"

"Why was Annabeth bitting your lip?" Connor interrogated wiggling his eyebrow.

"What?" I interjected, "I didn't bite Percy's lip."

"Yeah, it was the she-demon." Thalia muttered.

Someone began laughing very hard. I hadn't even noticed the other person. Rachel? Rachel Elizabeth Dare?

"Rachel?" A chorus of voices rang.

"Hi!" She squeaked. Her blood red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her freckled face was scrunched up from laughing so hard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked.

"I guess we're guiding you." Rachel stated as she gestured between Percy and herself.

"Much more fun than I thought it would be." He muttered, "Well, come one, lets get going."

Percy immediately come over and grabbed my hand, practically yanking me out of the room. As we made our way into the hallway, I noticed it was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, keeping quiet wasn't the easiest thing for me.

"In class. For everyone else, it is currently near the end of first period."

"So...who was that girl that kissed you?" I blurted out, "You know, the one that bit your lip." Raising an eyebrow as he nonchalantly shrugged.

"Someone that you don't need to worry about. She is someone I will never, in a million years, even like." He reassured me. I only nodded as we continued walking down the hall.

Eventually, the classes began letting out. As we walked, students stopped and stared at us like we were the Olympian Gods ourselves.

"Percy, my man!" The same African American boy from this morning called. "How's your mouth, and who is this little lady here?"

"Hey," Percy and the other boy began doing this weird hand shake, "This so happens to be my _real, not imaginary_ girlfriend!" Percy stated, emphasizing "real" and "not imaginary".

"Hey, dude, it's not my fault your really bad at not lying."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"It does, you just don't understand. Anyway, so this is the gorgeous, brilliant, kick ass girl you're crazy about?" I couldn't help but blush at such sweet compliments Percy had given me.

"Wow Percy. What do you say about me?" Travis called from behind Percy.

Percy could only roll his eyes at Travis' question.

"Logan," Percy completely ignored Travis, "this is Annabeth. My girlfriend." A smile overtook his face, pride showing in his eyes as he snaked an arm around my waist.

"And..." The rest of the group called. We turned around, just in time to see Thalia giving Percy an expectant look.

"I will introduce you guys at lunch with the others." We began walking down a long hallway again. Logan began telling us about funny stories about Percy and all the hilarious pranks he's pulled for the last two years of his High School career. **(A/N: The Heroes of Olympus never happened. Just Jason is there, and the others will come in later. Everyones a sophomore...except for Thalia, Jason and Nico who are all Freshman because of their age.)**

"You ready for swim, Jason legit thinks he can beat you!"

"It's fine, don't crush his dreams!" Percy stated, being the nice guy he is.

"Jason?" Us, demigods questioned.

"What did I do?" Our Jason asked, Percy turned around to explain but was interrupted by an annoyingly loud voice bellowing, "Perseus Jackson!"

"Why, why me Zeus?" Percy muttered turning around to face a boy, about two inches shorter than Percy. "What do you want Jason?" Percy asked in a calm but very exasperated voice.

"Nothing, Jackson. Just wanted to make sure you were ready for the worse beating of your life!" The kid 'Jason' shouted right in Percy's face.

"And how do you plan on that happening?" Percy replied-surprisingly calm. A sneer spread across his disgusting face, as he showed us his pearly yellow teeth...see what I did there? No? Never mind.

"Your swimming is nothing compared my skills! I can do anything you can do, ten-times over!" I highly doubt that.

"Although your general hygiene could do for an upgrade." Percy informed him, as he inched his nose to keep the smell out of his nostrils. Of course, with their bad timing, they chose that time to begin laughing like idiots. Once again earning them a smack on the head from Thalia and Katie.

"Oh, who do we have here?" He asked, turning his attention on me. "Is this the great Annabeth Chase, how much did you pay her to act as your girlfriend? Or is she just a prostitute you just found off the streets?" A gasp escaped me as tears began to burn my eyes, threatening to spill.

"Shut up." Percy growled, very unusual for Percy.

"Did you hear that everyone, Percy pay this little slut to act like his little girlfriend. The 'Goddess' Percy always talks about is just one big sl-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was smashed up against the wall. I kind' of felt bad for him, because the wall cracked...right down the center.

"I swear to all the Gods on Olympus, if you every talk about Annabeth or any of my friends like that again, the wall won't be the only thing broken. Understand?" Percy threatened calmly. I have never seen him aggressive before.

The only thing Jason could do was nod vigorously. "Good." Before one could every predict what could happen next, Percy threw him down the hall like a rag doll. The crowd made room for him to slide through, rent free.

An eerie silence dropped on the group, Percy was breathing very heavily. As I walked up to him, he just shook me off before walking off down the opposite direction of Jason.

"Wait-"

"Let him go, he needs to cool off." Logan said, placing his hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"I've never seen him hostile." I told him in disbelief.

"Remind me never to mess with Annabeth again..." Connor muttered to his brother, who only elbowed him in the ribs...hard.

A single tear ran down my cheek, "Oh my Gods, Annabeth are you okay?" Worry and concern filled Katie Garden's eyes.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little shaken up. Lets go find Percy." Logan only shook his head, his dark eyes hazed, as if he was remembering something from the past.

"I see things like this all the time. And if I have learned anything from that, it's to always let someone to cool off."

I looked at him in disbelief, "You've seen Percy like this before?" That had to be impossible.

"No, but I am very familiar with it." An eerie silence took over before logan spoke again, "Where are you guys supposed to go next?"

"Anywhere, I guess." Rachel answered as she looked down at her sheet, "They didn't really give us a schedule or anything.

"Where have you been so far?" Logan questioned.

"No where yet. I'll show them the Greek class I guess. Since they are really into Greek Mythology." A smirk spread across her face as she looked at us from the corner of her eye. "Come on, lets meet up with an old friend."

**HEY! Hope you guys liked it, review please! Can't wait to hear what you have to say! Thanks! And Happy New Years! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
